


Вампир из Нового Орлеана

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узнав о произошедшем в Новом Орлеане мистическом убийстве, Шерлок решает поучаствовать в расследовании лично, и они с Джоном отправляются в Америку. Но в Штатах есть свои первоклассные специалисты, для которых появление знаменитого сыщика и его помощника на их территории равносильно брошенному вызову. Чем же закончится битва умов двух самых гениальных команд в мире?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вампир из Нового Орлеана

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание** : написано по заявке Mittas:  
> Шерлок ббс, кроссовер с Криминал Майндс, кейс-фик, джен/гет/слэш/фемслэш по желанию автора, рейтинг любой, пейринги, если будут, то майстрад и шерлокоджоны, ХЭ обязателен.  
>  **Примечание** **2** : в основе фика – один из рассказов А. Конан-Дойля.
> 
>  **Арт** : llarko

[](http://radikal.ru/F/s13.radikal.ru/i186/1112/10/64033c6141e1.jpg)

Он проснулся.

Открыл глаза и резко сел в кровати. Слишком резко, от неудачного движения стрельнуло в шее. Роберт Фергюсон со стоном повертел головой в обе стороны, разминая мышцы, и замер, прислушиваясь. В доме было тихо. Мужчина не мог вспомнить, что его разбудило, но странное чувство тревоги заставляло сердце бухать в груди тяжелыми ударами. Он поднялся с постели, нашарив на полу тапочки, и вышел из спальни, с тоской взглянув на вторую половину широкой двуспальной кровати, аккуратно застеленную сложенным вдвое одеялом. Его супруга которую ночь подряд проводила в детской на втором этаже, ухаживая за приболевшим малышом. 

Роберт прошел по длинному коридору к входной двери и дернул пальцем металлическую цепочку, удостоверившись, что дверь заперта изнутри. Сзади раздался какой-то шум. Фергюсон мгновенно обернулся, слепо щурясь в темноте:  
– Кто здесь? – шепотом спросил он, медленно делая шаги по направлению к витой лестнице. – Кэролайн, это ты?

Звук повторился, уже намного ближе. На втором этаже горел свет, мягкие блики струились по стенам лестничного пролета, опускаясь вниз длинными неровными тенями. Роберт сглотнул:  
– Джекки, малыш, ты здесь? – дрогнувшим голосом произнес мужчина, и в этот момент справа из темноты выступила огромная черная собака и ткнулась носом в его ладонь.

– Господи, Бакстер, ты так меня напугал, – выдохнул Роберт с облегчением. Пес дружелюбно лизнул его руку, а потом задрал косматую голову вверх, в сторону лестницы, потянул носом воздух и жалобно заскулил.

Фергюсон снова напрягся. Не глядя, потрепав пса по загривку, он шагнул на лестницу. Деревянные ступеньки протяжно скрипели под его ногами, как бы аккуратно он ни наступал, и краем сознания мужчина удивился, что никогда раньше не замечал этого противного скрипа. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Роберт обернулся. Собака сидела на прежнем месте, не шелохнувшись, в тусклом свете черные глаза горели мрачными огоньками. Фергюсон резко отвернулся, отгоняя прочь мрачные предчувствия, так некстати возникшие в его голове. 

– Кэролайн, – снова позвал он, подходя к приоткрытой двери, ведущей в детскую, и потянул на себя круглую медную ручку…

Он не сразу понял, что именно означает увиденная им картина. На полу, у самой двери, лежала его жена. В кремовой ночной рубашке, поверх которой был наброшен синий махровый халат, в домашних тапочках. Она лежала так, будто прилегла отдохнуть ненадолго, вот только в расширенных глазах застыл такой страх и отчаяние, что у Фергюсона перехватило дыхание:  
– Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Скажи мне! – он подскочил к лежавшей на полу женщине и упал на колени рядом с ней. – Кэролайн, что? – Роберт приподнял ее голову, силясь разобрать движения губ. Правая рука мгновенно стала влажной, Фергюсон отнял ладонь от шеи жены и с ужасом понял, что все пальцы перепачканы красным. На шее Кэролайн пульсировала, выталкивая кровь, глубокая открытая рана.

– Спаси его, – из последних сил прошептала женщина, указывая пальцем куда-то в сторону. – Спаси.

Роберт замер. Только сейчас он понял, что тишину в комнате нарушает еще один звук, больше похожий на причмокивание. Медленно, будто во сне, Фергюсон повернул голову вправо, где стояла детская кроватка. На полу возле колыбельки сидел темноволосый мужчина, держа на руках повисшее, как тряпичная кукла, тельце младенца, и жадно впивался ртом в его шею. Почувствовав, что на него обратили внимание, мужчина вздрогнул и поднял голову, по его губам и подбородку стекала, капая на рубашку, алая кровь…

~*~*~*~*~*~

– Странно, – подумал Джон Уотсон. Он всегда считал, что у него довольно разнообразный и объемный гардероб, но внезапно оказалось, что там всего пара свитеров, пара рубашек, джинсы и «парадный костюм». Даже на внушительный чемодан не хватит.

Шерлок Холмс сидел в гостиной и задумчиво наматывал прядь волос на палец. Он, как всегда, безошибочно определил, что Джон собирается съехать из их квартиры. Только вот что тому послужило причиной, гениальный сыщик понять никак не мог. Он давно очистил холодильник от человеческих голов, а микроволновку – от глаз. Не человеческих, кстати, и не стоило так орать.

В любом случае, Шерлоку очень не нравилась эта ситуация. Хотя бы в том плане, что платить за квартиру одному было слишком дорого. А найти еще одного покладистого квартиранта... Вряд ли. Один шанс на миллион.

И поэтому Шерлок встал в двери комнаты Джона и прямо задал вопрос:  
– Уезжаешь?

– Да, – кивнул доктор, запросто, даже не стал отпираться. 

Ответ на следующий вопрос Холмс, по идее, тоже должен был знать сам. Но, как ни странно, искусство дедукции здесь давало сбой: догадки приходили самые дикие.

– Куда? – с независимым видом спросил Шерлок.

– В Америку, – спокойно ответил Джон, сводя на нет все умозаключения товарища.

– И к кому?

Нет, это было невыносимо, его мозг точно травмирован этим делом. Он должен был спросить: «Зачем?» – а не выдавать, что его интересует на самом деле.

– Мы с ним вместе в Афгане воевали, – не отрываясь от чемодана, сказал Джон.

– И почему ты к нему едешь? – осведомился как можно более небрежно Холмс.

– Он вроде как вампир, – выпрямившись и теперь прямо посмотрев в глаза другу, ответил Уотсон.

За несколько месяцев совместной жизни Шерлок Холмс отлично выучил все особенности мимики и интонации Джона. Настолько, чтобы понять: тот не шутит, не лжет и не пытается что-то скрыть. Привычно заработал мозг: еще полтора часа назад Уотсон собирался провести вечер за просмотром телевизора, стук по клавишам ноутбука, особое братство однополчан...

– Покажи мне статью, где об этом написано.

Не удивившись, тот развернул перед Холмсом свой ноутбук, и Шерлок, нагнувшись, прочитал с монитора новость, в которой рассказывалось о загадочном убийстве в штате Луизиана. Трагедия произошла в семействе Роберта Фергюсона, в прошлом – известного спортсмена. Незадолго до происшествия он нанял бывшего военного врача, ветерана Афганистана Уильяма Джонса, чтобы тот наблюдал его старшего сына, инвалида детства. 20 декабря Фергюсон, привлеченный шумом на втором этаже своего дома, поднялся наверх, в детскую, где спал его младший сын. Он обнаружил там уже бездыханную супругу, а также доктора Джонса, который впился в шею младенца и сосал у него кровь. В результате ожесточенной схватки ему удалось оторвать бывалого солдата от ребенка. Сейчас жизни мальчика ничего не угрожает. Уильям Джонс арестован по обвинению в убийстве. Вероятнее всего, вампиризм он приобрел в результате контакта с дикими племенами в Афганистане. Обвиняемый полностью отказался от дачи показаний, а также от услуг адвоката.

– Билл никакой не вампир, – тихо, но твердо произнес за его плечом Уотсон. – Что за ерунда, в Афганистане...

Шерлок не дал ему договорить. Он выпрямился и гневно воззрился на своего сожителя по квартире.

– Замечательно! – сказал Холмс с сарказмом. – Значит, пока я здесь умираю от скуки, ты один отправляешься в Новый Орлеан расследовать дело о вампирах?

– Билл не вам...

– И ты не веришь в то, что я способен решить такую головоломку? Ты считаешь, что я способен разоблачать только лондонских таксистов и китайскую мафию, а американские вампиры – слишком твердый орешек для меня?

– Нет, но я думал...

– Через два часа из Хитроу самолет «Британских авиалиний» отбывает в Атланту. Там можно сразу же пересесть на рейс в Новый Орлеан. Я думаю, чтобы успеть, мы должны выехать через полчаса, – и Холмс быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

– Бронирование билетов и заказ такси на мне, я понял, – сказал ему вслед Уотсон. Он улыбался. Джон тоже отлично изучил своего сожителя и знал – приди он к нему с прямым предложением отправиться в Америку, тот, скорее всего, сразу бы решил, что это слишком скучное дело для такого дальнего путешествия. А вот откровенного игнорирования эго Шерлока Холмса перенести никак не могло. Вот поэтому Джон Уотсон чувствовал, что его долг перед боевым товарищем выполнен: ему на помощь он вез самого гениального сыщика в мире.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Джей Джей часто была деловита, но при этом игрива, и Спенсер Рид точно знал: чем лучезарнее она улыбается, тем хреновее дело. Однако сейчас он не улавливал, что происходит. Джей Джей была сурова, но сурова так, словно пыталась не рассмеяться. И, когда она начала рассказывать о сути предстоящего расследования, Спенсер все понял. Это было не дело, а какой-то сплошной каламбур.

Ну да, вампир в Новом Орлеане, подумал Рид. Спятивший доктор убивает работодательницу и пытается... как там пишут в новомодных вампирских романах?.. «высушить» ребенка?

Судя по скептическим улыбкам товарищей по команде, те тоже не считали этот случай серьезным или важным.

– Почему дело отдано в нашу юрисдикцию? – спросил Спенсер.

Джей Джей, казалось, обрадовалась, что ей задали такой вопрос.

– Есть основания полагать, что Уильям Джонс – не одиночка. По некоторым данным, он член секты, проповедующей человеческие жертвоприношения наряду с вампиризмом. И эта секта имеет филиалы во многих штатах.

Рид пожал плечами:  
– На самом деле, в Новом Орлеане до всем известных событий был распространен культ вуду – по разным данным, вуду практиковало до 15 процентов населения города. Популярность этой религии объясняется крупной миграцией рабов, привозившихся сюда в девятнадцатом веке с островов Вест-Индии, хотя сейчас среди вудуистов белых едва ли не больше, чем афроамериканцев...

Тут он уловил отчетливое выражение скуки на лице Моргана и опять пожал плечами:  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что вампиризм там не процветает... Хотя в Новом Орлеане и родилась Энн Райс. Уильям Джонс мог узнать об этом учении в Афганистане или в других странах, где побывал в качестве военного медика, – сказала Джей Джей.

– В любом случае, нам придется слетать в Новый Орлеан, – взял бразды разговора в свои руки Хотчнер. – Если кому-то интересно, утепляться не нужно, там сейчас около пятнадцати градусов тепла. На сборы два часа.

Рид только кивнул. С Аароном он никогда не спорил. Да и вообще, он бы никогда в этом не признался публично, но с Хотчнером он был готов лететь куда угодно.

– Слышишь, красавчик, – подтолкнул его в бок Морган, проходя мимо, – твои любимые жилетки как раз пойдут под эту погоду.

~*~*~*~*~*~

После влажных и ветреных лондонских плюс трех оказалось невероятно приятно не кутаться в поднятый воротник плаща, а наоборот, расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц, чтобы по-весеннему теплые солнечные лучи коснулись не только лица, но и шеи. Джон Уотсон расправил плечи, затекшие во время долгого перелета. Он стоял на углу огромного здания аэропорта, наслаждаясь долгожданным свежем воздухом и вполглаза наблюдая за Шерлоком, который нетерпеливо топтался возле такси, то и дело склоняясь к окну водителя, пока сам шофер сверял адрес, написанный на клочке бумаги, с картой города. Наконец, водитель уверенно ткнул пальцем в потертый путеводитель, и Холмс мигом распрямился:  
– Давай, Джон, едем, – он махнул Уотсону рукой, призывая поторопиться.

Тот послушно закинул ручки небольшой дорожной сумки на плечо и пошел к машине. Шофер встретил его на полдороги, чтобы забрать поклажу:  
– Простите за задержку, после урагана «Катрина» ту часть города отстраивали заново, теперь без карты и не разобраться сразу, куда ехать, – принялся оправдываться водитель, запихивая сумку в багажник.

– Да, я понимаю, – Джон уселся на заднее сидение, переднее уже было занято Шерлоком, который сосредоточенно щелкал кнопками радиоприемника. 

На минуту Уотсону стало любопытно, с каких это пор Холмс полюбил современную музыку, и Джон даже решился пошутить вслух на эту тему, но, услышав в ответ короткое: «Новости», сразу пристыжено замолчал. Глупо было предполагать, что Шерлока, почуявшего запах интересного дела, можно заинтересовать чем-то еще. А ведь Джон – вот наивный! – надеялся, что эта поездка могла стать не только рабочей…

– Впервые в Новом Орлеане? – дружелюбно начал привычный разговор таксист, когда они, наконец, вырулили с петляющей между техническими зданиями аэропорта дороги на широкую трассу.

– Да, – ответил Джон после паузы, удостоверившись, что Шерлок по привычке углубился в собственные мысли и не считает нужным отвлекаться на бесцельные разговоры.

– Прекрасный город, – с гордостью сообщил мужчина. – Сейчас отстроили, так вообще красавец стал. Вы бы летом приехали, когда все цветет, или на карнавал «Марди Гра», – водитель поглядывал на Джона в зеркало заднего вида, Уотсон улыбнулся:  
– Если получится.

– Только будьте осторожны, сейчас у нас неспокойно. Столько сект развелось – собираются в домах своих общин, поют всяким богам молитвы, жертвоприношения устраивают. На моей вот улице как поселились эти ироды, так ни одной кошки или собаки бездомной уже год как не видать, – шофер обернулся к Джону, переходя на шепот для пущего эффекта. – Кровь пьют, нелюди, – доверительно сообщил он.

– А-а, – протянул Уотсон.

– Ну да. А на днях вот, представляете? Один из этих вампиров на семью напал. Мать убил, а ребенка искусал до полусмерти, отец еле спас.

– Да, что-то такое слышали краем уха, – лениво произнес Шерлок, не отрываясь от разглядывания улиц и зданий, мимо которых они проезжали.

Джон улыбнулся этой небрежности в голосе сыщика, вспомнив, как Холмс все долгие часы перелета сидел, уткнувшись в экран коммуникатора, и шерстил интернет и полицейские сводки города, по крупицам добывая полезную информацию среди сплетен, слухов и другой сенсационной чуши, наводнившей всемирную паутину и СМИ похлеще, чем пресловутая «Катрина» в свое время улицы Нового Орлеана.

– Вот, так это наши местные, и то не побоялись, ироды, на них напасть, а с приезжими, видать, и вовсе не церемонятся. Я, знаете, с аэропорта в город по десятку человек в день отвожу, а назад только одного-двух. И куда остальные деваются? – продолжил вслух размышлять шофер. – Вы вот, пропадете здесь, кинутся вас в Лондоне вашем искать? Коли и кинутся, а вы уже все, того, – мужчина демонстративно цапнул себя пальцами за шею, – съели вас.

Уотсон тихонько захихикал, закрыв рот ладонью. Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от созерцания монотонных уличных пейзажей и повернулся к водителю:  
– А культа поедания болтливых таксистов у вас нет?

– Нет, нелюди эти всех подряд жрут, не смотрят на профессию или там еще на что, – не среагировал на подколку Холмса мужчина. – Ну вот, приехали, – машина притормозила у тротуара в полуметре от пузатого пожарного гидранта. – Знакомый дом, где-то я его видел, – задумчиво почесал подбородок таксист.

Джон поспешил выйти из машины, опасаясь, что водитель вспомнит особняк, мелькавший за последние сутки в каждом выпуске местных новостей, и выльет на их головы очередную порцию чуши. Шерлок, расплатившись, последовал за ним, напоследок наклонившись к окну:  
– Спасибо, было весьма познавательно.

– Добро пожаловать в Новый Орлеан, – таксист лучезарно улыбнулся и добродушно помахал рукой на прощанье.

– Вероятнее всего, вас тут порубят на котлету и скормят чудовищам в полнолуние, но вы все равно приезжайте, город у нас уютный, – передразнил водителя Джон, захлопнув дверцу.

Когда такси, царапнув колесом бордюр, скрылось за углом, Уотсон обернулся, разглядывая особняк – мрачное двухэтажное здание с потемневшими от времени резными деревянными пластинами на фасаде. Крыльцо упиралось прямиком в тротуар, не оставляя даже дюйма земли под газон, не говоря уже о хоть какой-нибудь захудалой клумбе. На фоне окружающих дом новостроек, он смотрелся довольно несуразно, как готический замок среди небоскребов. Джон вспомнил слова таксиста о том, что эта часть города была затоплена после урагана, а после отстроена заново. Видимо, особняк каким-то чудом устоял – приглядевшись, Уотсон заметил следы недавнего ремонта фундамента.

Желтую полицейскую ленту, огораживающую место преступления, уже убрали, ее прилипшие фрагменты красовались на ближайшем бетонном столбе, однако патрульный в форме и с рацией на плече все еще сторожил входную дверь, оберегая жителей дома от непрошенных визитеров. Полицейского взял на себя Шерлок, пока Джон стоял в сторонке, предпочитая помалкивать. Великий сыщик прорывался внутрь с напором, коему позавидовали бы и при штурме Бастилии. Он так лихо перескакивал с одной версии («Мы секретные агенты, прибыли по заданию правительства, нам не нужны пропуска!») на другую («На самом деле, Фергюсон мой добрый приятель, давно его не видел – вот, решил зайти на чай»), что Джон только диву давался. Однако, «Бастилия» сдаваться не собиралась. Бравый полицейский стоял на своем и категорически отказывался пропускать англичан в дом.

Испробовав еще парочку легенд и не добившись никакого результата, Шерлок оставил бесцельные попытки прорваться на место преступления таким образом и понуро поплелся к Джону:  
– Да, вынужден признать, что в Лондоне проще убедить полицию, что им нужна моя помощь, – констатировал Холмс.

– Они уже смирились со своей некомпетентностью и твоей гениальностью, – улыбнулся Уотсон, но после сразу нахмурился. – Что же нам делать? Ты должен туда попасть, иначе Уильяму нам не помочь. 

– Попробуем еще раз приехать сюда вечером, к этому моменту они должны уже снять наблюдение.

– Ладно, – со вздохом согласился Джон.

В этот момент дверь особняка распахнулась, и на пороге появился высокий мужчина в длинном пальто кофейного цвета, сквозь полы которого была видна подвешенная на ремень брюк кобура. Мужчина сделал пару шагов по крыльцу, одобрительно похлопал постового по плечу и достал телефон, набирая комбинацию цифр.

– Специальный агент Хотчнер, – представился он.– Я бы хотел уточнить, когда будут результаты вскрытия Кэролайн Фергюсон, – мужчина присел на витые перила спиной к улице и недовольно покачал головой, услышав ответ. – Это поздно, я прошу вас ускорить процесс, мне необходимо получить официальное заключение о причине смерти в ближайшие несколько часов. Да, так устроит, – согласился он, наконец, с собеседником и отключился.

– Хотчнер, – неверяще прошептал Шерлок. – Аарон Хотчнер, – повторил он в полный голос, вынуждая мужчину резко обернуться. – Кто бы мог подумать, – Холмс расплылся в улыбке.

Спецагент прищурился, силясь разглядеть лицо мужчины, и, как только ему это удалось, присвистнул от удивления:  
– Это ты здесь «кто бы мог подумать», а я вот как раз вполне ожидаемо, – он сбежал по ступенькам, на ходу протягивая вперед ладонь. Шерлок уверенно ответил на рукопожатие. – Еще скажи, что случайно тут оказался, мимо проходил.

– Практически, – пожал плечами Холмс.

– Погодите, так вы знакомы? – вклинился в разговор Уотсон.

– Ну да, это мой старый… эмм… приятель, – выкрутился Шерлок.

– Скорее, соперник, – подмигнул Хотчнер.

– Или так, – легко согласился британский сыщик. – Однажды мы работали вместе над одним делом в Англии, расследовали похищение дочерей американского посла. ФБР потребовало участия своих агентов, и они прислали Аарона. Британская полиция бросила на поиски преступника весь свой мозговой актив, который по стечению обстоятельств целиком сконцентрирован в моей голове, поэтому международного скандала удалось избежать: я нашел преступника и всех спас, как обычно, – гордо закончил Шерлок.

– Да-а, скромности у тебя со времени нашей последней встречи не прибавилось, – с улыбкой констатировал спецагент.

– Не все же достоинства одному мне иметь, пусть кому-то другому достанутся лавры скромняги, а я предпочту довольствоваться всего лишь своей гениальностью, – Шерлок просиял. – Ну а ты? Я слышал, ты теперь возглавляешь целый отдел.

– Почти, – предпочел не уточнять Хотчнер. – Нас вызывают на дела особой важности или запутанные случаи, подобные этому.

– Понятно, – кивнул Холмс и закусил щеку изнутри, выжидающе глядя на Аарона.

Тот закатил глаза:  
– Я не такой идиот и прекрасно понял, что тебе здесь нужно. Скажи только, тебя привело сюда обычное любопытство или есть что-то еще?

Вместо ответа Шерлок кивком головы указал на компаньона, и Хотчнер тут же протянул тому руку.

– Это доктор Джон Уотсон, – представил Холмс. – Он был на войне вместе с Уильямом Джонсом, вашим главным подозреваемым, и утверждает, что Уильям ни за что бы не причинил вреда женщине и, тем более, ребенку. Джон мой друг, и его словам я склонен верить. 

Спецагент пожал плечами:  
– Мистер Уотсон, я искренне сожалею, но пока что мне нечем вас порадовать. Обстоятельства дела складываются таким образом, что все улики указывают исключительно на вашего приятеля. Мы даже возможность наличия других подозреваемых не рассматриваем, разве что соучастников. 

– Этого не может быть, – упрямо начал Джон, но Холмс его перебил.

– Аарон, ты позволишь нам взглянуть на место преступления? – Шерлок состряпал на лице самое милое выражение, на которое был способен.

– Я и не мечтал так просто от тебя отделаться, – улыбнулся Хотчнер. – Ладно, идемте, только у меня условие. Будь повежливей с моими ребятами, все они профи и хорошо выполняют свою работу, так что не смей проделывать свои обычные фокусы с обвинениями в тупости и неповоротливости мозгов.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – быстро согласился Шерлок, от нетерпения пританцовывая на месте.

– Так я тебе и поверил, – хмыкнул спецагент. – Хорошо, идите, я догоню.

Холмс мигом сорвался с места и едва не бегом устремился к двери. Слышавший разговор патрульный нехотя посторонился.

В доме сыщик ориентировался, как в своей квартире – видимо, сказалось то, как тщательно он изучал фотографии в интернете. Уотсон едва успевал бежать за ним. Но на бегу он все же спросил:  
– Ты в самом деле слышал, что твоего приятеля повысили?

Тот отмахнулся:  
– Конечно, слышал – как Хотчнер разговаривал по телефону с судмедэкспертом. У него было право поторопить его, но не надавливать, а значит, он уже имеет полномочий больше, чем обычный агент, но меньше, чем начальник отдела, который требует беспрекословного подчинения…

В это время в кабинете Роберта Фергюсона Джей Джей откинула упавшую на лицо прядь, тяжело вздохнула и проверила, сколько времени записи осталось на диктофоне:  
– Итак, мистер Фергюсон, давайте еще раз…

Договорить ей не дал звук распахнувшейся двери, в проеме, упираясь руками по обе стороны дверной рамы, стоял Шерлок Холмс в распахнутом настежь пальто и развевающемся от сквозняка шарфе, с взлохмаченными волосами и горящими глазами. Спустя пару секунд из-за его плеча показалась голова запыхавшегося от стремительного бега по коридору Джона Уотсона.

– Мы поприсутствуем, если вы не против. Агент Хотчнер в курсе, – Шерлок вежливо поклонился молодой женщине и прошел вглубь кабинета мимо замерших от удивления мужчин, агента Моргана и доктора Спенсера Рида.

– Не против, – с сомнением в голосе протянула Джей Джей, мельком взглянув на Холмса. Однако задавать лишние вопросы, тем более оспаривать распоряжения начальства было не в ее привычке, поэтому женщина обернулась к сидевшему в роскошном резном кресле хозяину дома, которого Уотсон узнал по фотографиям в СМИ. – Мистер Фергюсон, попытайтесь вспомнить, не слышали ли вы от подозреваемого или от одного из членов вашей семьи какие-либо упоминания о сектах, жертвоприношениях или обрядах? Или, возможно, вы замечали в доме что-то необычное: амулеты, странные знаки на стенах или полу? Что угодно.

– Да сколько можно, – вяло возмутился мужчина с темными кругами под глазами, который, к слову, никак не отреагировал на внезапное появление в собственном кабинете непрошенных визитеров. Видимо, ситуация, когда в его дом врываются незнакомые люди, в последние дни перестала быть чем-то экстраординарным. – Думаете, если вы в сотый раз спросите, я неожиданно вспомню, что по утрам регулярно находил на кухне отрубленную голову петуха, просто слегка запамятовал о такой мелочи? Будто моей Кэролайн чем-то помогут ваши расспросы.

– Помогут, если мы узнаем, кто виновен в ее смерти, – мягко сказала Джей Джей.

– У вас есть сомнения? – взревел Фергюсон. – В ее смерти виновен тот, кто ее убил, кто высосал из нее жизнь вместе с кровью, этот ублюдок, Билл.

Шерлок покосился на Джона. Тот стоял, сжав руки в кулаки. Джей Джей неуверенно обернулась, ища поддержки. Морган в ответ на ее взгляд только нахмурился, Рид пожал плечами и отвернулся, он тоже не видел смысла в сотый раз пережевывать одно и то же, но Хотчнер приказал любой ценой выжать из пострадавшего всю полезную информацию до последней капли, и Спенсер безропотно подчинялся. Помедлив секунду, Холмс отлип от стены и сделал шаг вперед:  
– А если у него были сообщники? Неужели вы бы не хотели наказать их всех? – начал он.

– Всех, – кивнул Роберт. – Наказать всех, очень хочу.

– Замечательно, – улыбнулся Шерлок. – Ну так помогите нам.

– Как? – слегка оживился хозяин дома.

Холмс прошелся по комнате в поисках второго стула, но, не обнаружив такового, повернулся к Джей Джей, бесцеремонно сделав ей знак рукой выметаться с того, на котором она сидела. Фыркнув, женщина поднялась, смерив Шерлока полным неодобрения взглядом, и гордо прошествовала к небольшому диванчику в углу. Сыщик не обратил никакого внимания на ее негодование. Он придвинул освободившееся кресло ближе к столу и сел, оказавшись как раз напротив хозяина кабинета:  
– Ночь, когда произошло убийство. Рассказывайте все, что помните.

Сбитый с толку таким напором, коренастый мужчина часто закивал:  
– Я проснулся будто от шума, но так и не понял, от какого именно. Решил сходить к жене, она ночевала на втором этаже, в детской. По дороге проверил входную дверь, та была заперта изнутри. Поднялся на второй этаж, зашел в комнату, а там… – он закрыл лицо ладонями, его плечи тряслись в беззвучных рыданиях.

– Сколько человек было в доме в ту ночь? – спросил Холмс.

Фергюсон провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь успокоиться:  
– Шестеро. Мы с женой, двое детей, мисс Уоррен, няня, и этот, убийца, – с омерзением выплюнул последнее слово мужчина.

– Расскажите о своем старшем сыне, – попросил Шерлок.

– Джекки? Ему пятнадцать, чудесный мальчик, такой добрый и ласковый. Судьба не была к нему благосклонна, десять лет назад моя кузина взяла его с собой на уик-энд, и когда они возвращались назад, произошла страшная авария. Кузина погибла, а Джекки остался инвалидом. У него поврежден позвоночник. Его история болезни вон там, на углу стола, можете посмотреть, если нужны детали.

– Возможно, возможно, – задумчиво произнес Шерлок, взял в руки раздутую от сотен записей карту, повертел ее, не открывая, и, обернувшись назад, протянул Джону.

– Я так понимаю, Кэролайн – ваша вторая жена, – продолжил расспросы Холмс.

– Да, – кивнул Роберт. – Мать Джекки, Луиза, умерла, когда малышу было чуть больше года. Я воспитывал его один. А с Кэролайн мы познакомились в лагере для переселенцев, куда нас эвакуировали на время урагана «Катрина», она работала там медсестрой, оказывала помощь всем, кто в ней нуждался. Знали бы вы, как она заботилась о Джекки, Кэролайн заменила ему мать!

– Хорошо, – прервал Холмс, пока тихая истерика Фергюсона не зашла на новый виток, – мисс Уоррен, откуда она появилась в вашем доме?

– Это подруга Кэролайн. Моя жена родом с Перу, ее семья переехала в Америку, когда Кэролайн была совсем крохой. У нее была кормилица, так принято в их культуре, и родная дочь этой кормилицы, Руби, росла с ней вместе. Поэтому, когда у нас родился ребенок, мы предложили мисс Руби Уоррен поселиться здесь, чтобы помогать моей супруге. Руби хорошо выполняет свои обязанности, она и раньше постоянно крутилась возле малыша, если Кэролайн была занята чем-то, а теперь и вовсе от него не отходит, не спускает с рук ни на минуту. Она не выходит из детской, даже когда я прихожу посидеть с сынишкой, и сразу вновь его забирает, едва я соберусь уложить малыша в кроватку. Полагаю, она очень напугана, как и мы все, – Роберт вздохнул и поднял на Шерлока тяжелый взгляд. – Думаю, теперь вы спросите о нем, об этом нелюде, да?

Холмс кивнул:  
– Все верно, расскажите, как в вашем доме оказался Уильям Джонс.

В комнату неслышно просочился Хотчнер, пристраиваясь возле подоконника по правую руку от Рида, тот мигом склонился к нему:  
– Не скажете, агент Хотчнер, кто это такой? И почему он вмешивается в наше расследование? – тихо спросил Спенсер.

– Потом все расскажу, – так же шепотом ответил спецагент.

Рид недовольно хмыкнул и отвернулся, сложив руки на груди. Аарон с сожалением посмотрел в его сторону и тяжело вздохнул.

– Билла привела Кэролайн, – тем временем продолжал Фергюсон. – Бедняжка, он так заморочил ей голову, что она считала его другом. Он врач. Вообще-то по основной специальности он военный хирург, но по дополнительной – мануальный терапевт. Поэтому, когда мы вновь переехали в наш дом после ремонта и стали подыскивать врача для Джекки, Кэролайн предложила его, Билла. Представьте только, я три года доверял ему лечить моего сына. Страшно даже подумать, какой опасности я подвергал малыша Джекки все это время. Это чудо, что он остался жив!

– Почему мистер Джонс оказался в вашем доме той ночью? – Шерлок прищурился.

– Он жил у нас весь последний месяц. Это было его идей, он утверждал, что Джекки необходимо новое лекарство, но во время его приема пациент должен все время находиться под присмотром врача – либо дома, либо в клинике. Естественно, я выбрал дом, и этот изверг переехал сюда. Вот только Джекки от лечения становилось не лучше, а только хуже. Он совсем замкнулся, потерял аппетит, а вчера, когда его осматривал полицейский врач, – мужчина перевел дух, силясь справиться с волнением, – выяснилось, что у Джекки на теле следы побоев. И никто из медиков понятия не имеет ни о каком новейшем лекарстве, которое мог давать ему тот негодяй. Не было никакого лекарства.

– Мне все понятно, – констатировал Шерлок и быстро поднялся. – Могу я взглянуть на место преступления? – обратился он к Хотчнеру.

Тот кивнул.

– Я проведу, – отозвался Фергюсон, вставая с кресла.

Вслед за хозяином дома, Шерлок покинул кабинет. Джон последовал за ними. 

В длинном узком коридоре Холмс неожиданно остановился:  
– Мистер Фергюсон, у вас много оружия в доме? – он кивнул на висящий на стене арбалет.

– Достаточно, – отозвался хозяин. – Вся моя коллекция средневековой амуниции хранится здесь, да и жене по наследству досталась пара десятков перуанских кинжалов и луков. Не подумайте, ничего опасного на видном месте мы не держим, в доме все-таки дети. У этого арбалета, например, тетива настолько ослаблена, что орудие висит здесь просто для украшения, не думаю, что арбалет уже хоть когда-нибудь выстрелит. На луках и стрелах рассохлось дерево, боюсь, они рассыплются, если просто взять их в руки. А холодное оружие в моем сейфе, доступа к нему нет.

Шерлок кивнул, и они продолжили движение. Прошли мимо прихожей и свернули налево, к лестнице. Едва они приблизились к ступенькам, с дальнего угла раздался лай – огромная черная собака выражала свое отношение к непрошенным гостям. Джон в страхе отшатнулся, Шерлок затормозил, с интересом посмотрев в угол. 

– Не бойтесь, он не укусит, – заверил Фергюсон.

В подтверждение его слов, пес утробно рычал, периодически подавая голос, но продолжал сидеть на своем месте, не пытаясь приблизиться. Внезапно позади раздался скрип дверных петель, все трое обернулись на звук. В проеме двери, ведущей в правую половину дома, стоял невысокий светловолосый мальчик с ангельски голубыми глазами. Он обвел взглядом всех присутствующих и повернулся к Роберту:  
– Папа, эти люди еще долго будут здесь?

– Джекки, малыш, – голос главы семейства мгновенно изменился, став ласковым и полным нежности. – Побудь пока в своей комнате, ладно? Позже я к тебе зайду.

– А сейчас ты куда? – мальчик сделал шаг вперед, и теперь отчетливо стало заметно, как он подволакивает правую ногу. 

В Джоне Уотсоне мгновенно проснулся врач, он не отрывал внимательного взгляда от подростка, следя за каждым его движением.

– Я должен сходить к малышу, а ты отправляйся к себе, хорошо?

– К малышу? Там мисс Уоррен, я видел, – произнес мальчик.

– Я уверен, что твой братик с ней в безопасности, я просто хочу проведать его, – ласково сказал мужчина.

Уотсон повернулся к Холмсу, чтобы сообщить ему кое-какие мысли по поводу состояния Джекки, но замер. Сыщик напряженно вглядывался в окно, которое было единственным в темном коридоре. Его лицо окаменело, словно было вырезано из слоновой кости. Джон испуганно посмотрел за окно, но оно выходило в сад, который, очевидно, находился за домом и не был виден с улицы. Разросшийся сад, за которым, похоже, никто не ухаживал. По причине зимнего времени листвы на ветках не было, и они торчали во все стороны, голые, черные и пугающие. По спине Уотсона побежали мурашки, и он уже собирался спросить, что случилось, когда напряжение момента снял Джекки. Он смиренно ответил отцу после небольшой паузы:  
– Да, папа, – и исчез за дверью.

В ту же секунду Шерлока словно отпустило, он встряхнул головой.

– Идемте, – вздохнул Роберт и начал подниматься по лестнице. Джон последовал за ним, только повернув на второй пролет он понял, что Холмс так и остался стоять внизу. Перегнувшись через перила, Уотсон открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть замешкавшегося сыщика, но едва взглянул на своего компаньона, передумал что-либо говорить. На лице Холмса было то самое выражение невероятной сосредоточенности, какое бывает, когда гениальный сыщик прорабатывает в голове миллионы комбинаций в поисках той единственной, которая окажется верной.

В кабинете Роберта Фергюсона, едва Джон и Шерлок удалились, Спенсер Рид повернулся к Хотчнеру:  
– Итак, я слушаю вас, агент Хотчнер, что это за клоун? – с вызовом произнес он.

– Не кипятитесь, доктор Рид, – поморщился будто от головной боли Аарон. – Это мой старый знакомый, Шерлок Холмс, мы однажды работали вместе над одним делом. Могу сказать вам, он весьма неплох.

– Ах, мистер Холмс, британская звезда – сыщик, который у всей английской полиции как заноза в заднице, – язвительно начал Рид, оскорбленный похвалой шефа в адрес заезжего недодетектива.

– Вы знаете Шерлока? – удивился Хотчнер?

– Слышал о нем, – нехотя признался Спенсер. – У него свой сайт в интернете, где он щедро делится сказаниями о своей гениальности и предлагает всем желающим услуги за умеренную плату. 

Аарон с трудом согнал с губ улыбку: задетое самолюбие Рида придавало тому невероятный шарм. На вечно строгом и даже слегка надменном лице молодого аналитика красовался весь спектр эмоций, обычно присущий обиженному ребенку. За это его и хотелось как ребенка похлопать по плечу и потрепать за раскрасневшиеся щечки, а потом чмокнуть в так мило вздернутый носик, пощекотать и легко, играючи, шлепнуть по попе, чтобы не смел забивать себе голову всякими глупостями… 

Обалдев от собственных мыслей, Хотчнер тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность:  
– В любом случае, мистер Холмс здесь неофициально, он не будет мешать нашему расследованию, – спецагент обернулся к Моргану и Джей Джей. – У нас много работы. Результаты вскрытия будут только к шести, нам необходимо проверить все известные городские секты, которые подходят по профилю.

– У меня есть список, – отозвалась Джей Джей. – Предлагаю начать с вудуистов.

– Хорошо, – согласился Хотчнер. – Так и поступим.

– Бесцельная трата времени, – послышался голос Шерлока Холмса. Спустя мгновение взлохмаченная голова появилась в дверном проеме.

– Вы быстро, – удивился спецагент.

– На месте преступления не обнаружилось ничего необычного. А точнее, ничего такого, о чем бы я не догадывался раньше, – констатировал Шерлок. – Труп, я могу его осмотреть?

– Результаты вскрытия будут в… – начал Аарон Хотчнер.

– Меня не интересуют результаты вскрытия, я хочу посмотреть на труп, – перебил его Шерлок.

Спецагент задумался на миг, поправил галстук, избегая смотреть на Рида, который стоял в шаге от него, нервно перекатываясь с пятки на носок, но в итоге все-таки кивнул:  
– Приезжайте к городскому моргу, там решим.  
Видимо, это разрешение все-таки переполнило чашу терпения Рида, и он резко произнес:  
– Я не вижу причин, по которым мистер Холмс может вмешаться во внутреннее расследование, касающееся исключительно граждан США.

– А я не вижу причин, по которым стажер дает указания своему начальству, – отбрил его Шерлок.

Хотчнер кашлянул и произнес:  
– Господин Холмс, это специальный агент доктор Рид.

– У меня три докторские степени, – с нажимом сказал Спенсер, показательно смерив Шерлока взглядом с головы до ног.

Холмс закатил глаза:  
– Я написал пару десятков монографий по криминалистике, самая последняя – о видах пепла гавайских сигар. Однако в качестве докторских диссертаций их не приняли, поскольку не оказалось ни одного человека в мире, который был бы достаточно компетентен в этих вопросах, чтобы суметь написать отзыв. К счастью, мне не нужны бумажки со степенями, я могу доказать свою состоятельность как детектива на деле.

– Спенсер… агент Рид, – подыскивая слова, начал Хотчнер. – Однажды мистер Холмс оказал серьезную помощь в деле, касающемся граждан Америки. И я думаю, что…

– Я понял, агент Хотчнер, – перебил его Рид, явно не желавший выслушивать похвалу Шерлоку.

Холмс победно улыбнулся и исчез.

Только когда они с Шерлоком оказались на улице, Джон смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Атмосфера сырости и затхлости старого дома, где каждый второй табурет или подставка для сигар были наследием каких-то там племен Майя, нагоняла на наго тоску и щекотала в ноздрях многовековой антикварной пылью. Джон Уотсон не любил древности, для него все они были не ценнее старого тетушкиного сундука с платьями, который хранят на чердаке только потому, что жаль выкинуть – вот как бы он описал Шерлоку свое отношение к раритету, если бы, конечно, тот спросил. Но Холмс молчал, погруженный в свои мысли. 

Они неспешно шли по тротуару к перекрестку оживленной улицы в надежде поймать там такси. 

– Куда направимся? – поинтересовался Уотсон. – Я так понимаю, перспектива пройтись по обителям здешних сектантов тебя не сильно впечатлила.

– Вот еще, – буркнул Холмс. – Делать мне больше нечего, тратить время на подобную глупость. Совершенно очевидно, что никакими сектами здесь и не пахнет, дело в другом.

– И в чем же? – рискнул спросить Джон, не слишком надеясь получить ответ.

Сыщик его ожидания оправдал:  
– Пока у меня несколько версий, четыре, если точнее. 

Уотсон кивнул. Он и не рассчитывал, что Шерлок поделится своими мыслями. Ну… рассчитывал немного, ведь это дело было не таким уж обычным, речь шла о его друге, и Холмс мог бы проявить немного внимания… Но Шерлок всегда оставался Шерлоком, поэтому Джон не стал тратить время на упреки, причину которых сыщик все равно не поймет своим просветленным разумом. Он просто кивнул.

– Так все-таки, куда теперь?

– У нас есть три часа до морга, предлагаю пока озаботиться будущим ночлегом. Очень хочется душ принять.

– Ладно, – согласился Уотсон.

Шерлок неожиданно остановился.

– Джон, ты же смотрел историю болезни старшего сына Фергюсона, чем именно он болен?

– Мне назвать пару десятков длинных медицинских терминов, или тебя интересует что-то конкретное? – улыбнулся Джон. 

– Да, меня интересует, что с ним. 

– Повреждение позвоночника. Судя по томографии и записям врачей, он частично парализован, сигналы мозга не доходят к мышцам в полной мере, поэтому мальчик и тянет ногу – он ее почти не чувствует.

– Понятно, – Шерлок осмысливал сказанное. – Насколько ты, как врач, считаешь обоснованным постоянное присутствие в доме Уильяма Джонса?

– Честно говоря, меня этот момент тоже заинтересовал. Если судить по медкарте и тому, что я увидел, мальчик вполне способен сам за собой ухаживать, круглосуточный надзор врача не требуется совершенно. К тому же, Уильям – мануальный терапевт, он не мог проводить никакого опасного для жизни лечения. Хирургия же там вообще ни при чем. 

– Выходит, Джонс действительно находился в доме по собственной инициативе, – резюмировал Холмс.

– Выходит, так, – невесело согласился Уотсон. – Подозреваю, это только усугубляет ситуацию, верно? Еще одна улика против Билла.

– Посмотрим, – уклончиво ответил Шерлок. – Посмотрим, Джон.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Отель Святой Марии во Французском Квартале города сиял и сверкал, украшенный сотнями ниточек гирлянд с мигающими вразнобой лампочками. Шерлок скептически поджал губы:  
– Могу поспорить, здесь тоже не будет мест.

Это был уже третий отель, в двух предыдущих портье только виновато разводили руками, сверившись с базой данных: туристы бронировали номера на праздничные дни за два месяца, и ни одной свободной комнаты в гостиницах не было.

Администратор «Святой Марии» повел себя так же. Оглядев посетителей – Шерлока в расстегнутом, не по погоде теплом пальто и Джона с сумкой наперевес – и верно оценив ситуацию, он вышел навстречу гостям и смущенно улыбнулся:  
– Ничем не могу помочь, господа, все номера заняты.

– Прекрасно, – констатировал Холмс. – Предлагаю задержаться после вскрытия и заночевать в морге. Как думаешь, там есть интернет?

– В морге? Конечно, это же Америка, в каждой собачьей конуре выделенная линия, – отозвался Джон. – И учти, я бы хотел на Рождество вернуться в Лондон. Очень надеюсь, ты решишь дело за пару дней.

– За пару? Ты плохо обо мне ду… – начал было Холмс.

– Лондон, джентльмены из Лондона? – встрял в разговор все еще стоявший рядом портье. – Как неудобно, что наш город, который так славится гостеприимством, не смог с честью принять дорогих гостей, – сокрушенно заметил мужчина, но тут неожиданно просиял: – Господа, могу предложить вам комнату отдыха. Это не полноценный номер, мы оборудовали пару таких комнат для тех, кто приезжает в командировки на день и желает принять душ перед деловой встречей, а после передохнуть пару часов, готовясь к обратной дороге, так что особого комфорта не ждите. Но это все же лучше, чем ничего, верно? – он лукаво подмигнул.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.

– Оформляйте, – пожал плечами Холмс.

Насчет отсутствия излишнего комфорта портье не соврал. Номер скорее походил на комнату для посетителей какого-нибудь офиса. Крохотное помещение с аквариумом в углу, компактным диваном, двумя креслами, тумбой с телевизором и небольшим журнальным столиком в центре. Никакого намека на шкаф или холодильник. Разве что диван, по всей видимости, был раскладным, но проверять, так ли это, времени не было.

– Я в душ, – сообщил Шерлок, на ходу стягивая пальто вместе с пиджаком.

Уотсон придирчиво огляделся по сторонам. Скинув ботинки, он достал из сумки ноутбук и поплелся к дивану. Тот оказался намного удобнее, чем казался на вид, и Джон с наслаждением вытянулся во весь рост, подоткнув подушку под голову, и открыл ноут.

Когда Шерлок, наконец, появился на пороге ванной, по пояс обмотанный широким полотенцем, Уотсон уже почти проваливался в сон. 

– Неплохо разлегся, – ухмыльнулся Холмс. – Вот только проблемка, он один, а нас двое.

– Да ладно, мне, если что, и кресла хватит, – Джон сладко потянулся и сел, опуская ноутбук на пол.

– Будешь всю ночь смотреть телевизор? – уточнил Шерлок, подходя ближе.

– Почему же, мне не привыкать спать сидя, да и кресло должно быть вполне удобным, если судить по дивану. Думаю, они из одного гарнитура.

– Если хочешь, можем вместе, я вполне могу поделиться, – сыщик пожал плечами. – Думаю, так тебе будет намного… эмм… интереснее, чем одному в кресле всю ночь, что скажешь? – Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся и сел на диван рядом с Уотсоном.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но в голове было совершенно пусто, и он его закрыл. Затем снова открыл и снова же закрыл.

– Я просто подумал, знаешь, мы же делим на двоих квартиру, а с этим, что, не справимся? Почти то же самое, – Шерлок дернул головой, и пара брызг с его волос попала Уотсону на лицо и шею. Тот машинально облизнул губы. – Знаю, что ты подобное не очень любишь, но… – Холмс загадочно замолчал, не переставая улыбаться.  
Джон сглотнул. Вид полуобнаженного Шерлока заставлял его нервничать. Не то, чтобы ему никогда не случалось лицезреть сыщика в таком виде, но в этот раз на визуальное созерцание накладывалась еще и звуковая дорожка, настолько странная, что у Уотсона начал дергаться глаз.

– Ну, почему не поделимся? Поделимся, я думаю… – он нервно заерзал на диване и похлопал по темно-коричневой обивке ладонью, чтобы скрыть волнение. – Широкий же, мы поместимся и даже мешать друг другу не будем.

– Не очень широкий, – Холмс откинулся на рельефную диванную спинку. – Я предпочитаю не меньше восемнадцати дюймов. Самый удобный формат.

– Каких дюймов? – моргнул Уотсон.

– Английских, Джон. Английских дюймов. Для характеристики ноутбуков чаще всего используют размер экрана.

– Ноутбуков, – повторил доктор. – Для характеристики ноутбуков.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

– Ну да, ноутбуков. Твоего ноутбука, который мне сейчас очень нужен, мы же о нем говорим?

– Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? – Джон вскочил на ноги и одернул полосатый свитер из тонкой шотландской шерсти. – Если не ошибаюсь, гениальный детектив здесь ты. Вот и подключи свою хваленую дедукцию, а я пока пойду в душ, моя очередь.

Холмс проводил Уотсона задумчивым взглядом и хмыкнул, когда тот обиженно хлопнул дверью.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Спецагентам ФБР, в отличие от англичан, принять душ было некогда – все три часа они колесили по городу, проверяя адреса, любезно раздобытые Гарсией из архива. Однако большинство из них давно уже утратило актуальность, хотя Пенелопа отсортировала для них только те дела, которые были открыты после разрушительного урагана. Сектанток-муниток, пятерых японок, депортировали в прошлом году, о чем со злорадством сообщили их соседи. В квартире, где, по сведениям ФБР, должен был проживать проповедовавший сатанизм парень, им открыл дверь симпатичный молодой человек в классическом костюме. Он сообщил агентам, что поступил в университет и вот уже пару лет не увлекается этой «подростковой ерундой». И вообще, сейчас ему нравится не «Burzum», а Леди Гага. В логове последователей культа умбанда обнаружилась только полупомешанная тетушка, которая мгновенно «опознала» в Уильяме Джонсе Кристиана Бейла. Хотчнер вопросительно посмотрел на Рида, и тот, пожав плечами, сообщил: «Ну, в фильме “Машинист” даже очень похож». Такие же неудачи их ждали у кондамблистов и вудуистов. А вампиров так и вообще не было, кроме одной «бессмертной госпожи», скончавшейся с полгода назад от малярии.

В конце концов, Хотчнер посмотрел на часы и велел ехать к полицейскому моргу. Уверенность в том, что дело связано с всемогущей сектой, у него уменьшилась. Процентов на 90. 

У дверей морга их уже поджидали Холмс с Уотсоном. Однако, как оказалось, вопрос с ними вовсе не был исчерпан.

– Вы все-таки собираетесь допустить этого фрика в морг? – голос Спенсера Рида заметно дрожал – по всей видимости, от еле сдерживаемого возмущения.

Шерлок чуть заметно улыбнулся. Уотсон покосился на него: он давно выучил значение этой улыбки. Она свидетельствовала о том, что Холмс только что получил подтверждение какой-то своей теории. Может быть, он наконец понял, почему этот паренек так негативно к нему относится. Хотел бы и Джон осознать эту простую, вероятно, истину. По его мнению, у этих двоих было гораздо большего общего, чем отличий. Даже внешне – не слишком внимательный человек перепутал бы двух долговязых лохматых парней, если бы пристально их не рассматривал. Хотя, может быть, именно поэтому им и было трудно ужиться – одного такого гения вполне бы хватило на все семь миллиардов жителей Земли. По крайней мере, ему, Джону, и одного Шерлока порой было много.

На негодующий вопрос Рида спокойно ответил Хотчнер:  
– Я склонен доверять экспертам ФБР, особенно в таком важном деле, как осмотр трупов. Но если наш британский коллега...

– Он не коллега, – уже почти так же спокойно парировал заносчивый американец. – Я по-прежнему не вижу смысла в том, что он принимает участие в расследовании.

– А я не вижу смысла в твоем поведении, – вступил в разговор Морган. – Какая вожжа тебе под хвост попала, красавчик? Как будто кто-то лично хочет присвоить твои заслуги...

– Ну да, я, в отличие от некоторых, не веду блог, не расхваливаю себя... – снова начал повышать голос доктор Рид.

– Я тоже, – сказал Шерлок слишком знакомым Уотсону тоном. Джон понял, что Холмсу уже становится скучно от этих нелогичных наездов, и он может сорваться в любой момент, наговорить агентам ФБР привычных колкостей – и Биллу уже никто не сможет помочь.

– Послушайте... – попытался встрять Джон, но Шерлок продолжал:  
– Я полностью уверен в профессионализме экспертов ФБР, – он покаянно опустил голову. – Абсолютно уверен. Просто у меня свой собственный метод, и для этого мне надо все-таки увидеть труп целиком, а не читать сухой отчет... Можно сказать, что я своего рода импрессионист, работаю «под впечатлением».

Джону пришлось закашляться, чтобы скрыть изумление от такой ахинеи. Но при этом он увидел, как еще у одного человека лицо вытянулось от изумления. Агент Хотчнер все-таки уже был знаком с методами работы английского сыщика.

Спенсер Рид вдруг как-то замялся и отступил с пути Шерлока. А Уотсона неожиданно осенило – кажется, он перенял плохую привычку озарений у своего гениального приятеля: Холмс пошел на это унижение ради него, он не стал грубить и ссориться, и, черт возьми, это было приятно.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Главный эксперт полицейского морга Нового Орлеана был меньше всего похож на Молли. И тем более, не питал никакого пиетета к Шерлоку Холмсу. Поэтому он очень подозрительно смотрел на англичанина, миллиметр за миллиметром исследовавшего тело обнаженной молодой красавицы с индейскими чертами лица и глубокой раной на шее. Кажется, медик подозревал в сыщике извращенца. Приподняв руку женщины, Холмс неожиданно выпрямился и произнес с глубоким изумлением в голосе:  
– Она сопротивлялась!

Джон понял: дело плохо, что-то явно не вписывалось в концепцию Шерлока, которую тот уже как обычно построил.

– Конечно, она сопротивлялась, – ответил Морган, – когда сумасшедший ублюдок вгрызается в твое горло, странно было бы лежать неподвижно.

– Но убийца же не... – Холмс замолчал. Зато все остальные встрепенулись и посмотрели на него. Однако только Джон Уотсон мог знать, что сейчас из Шерлока слова лишнего не вытянешь.

– И что вы можете сказать про убийцу? – с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Рид. 

\- Уймись, красавчик, – Морган вздохнул, покачав головой. – Лучше скажи, что сам думаешь о нем. Нам нужен профиль преступника, а не выяснения, кто из вас круче.

Парень стушевался – похоже, понял, что слишком зарвался. Но при этом не отказался ответить, демонстрируя, что работа для него все-таки выше всяких дрязг.

– Тот, кого мы ищем, – мужчина до 30 лет, белый, по статистике, вампирским культам представители негроидной или азиатской расы не привержены вообще. Он противопоставляет себя обществу, причем возводит это противопоставление в ранг мировоззрения. Скорее всего, он не обладает профессией, либо его занятие не связано с работой с людьми. Убийца, скорее всего, питал к жертве сильную ненависть. Он хотел не просто убить ее, он хотел сделать это достаточно болезненным способом. Но при этом он не смог применить действительно садистские методы – может быть, потому что все-таки проникся жалостью к страданиям женщины. А может быть...

– Что? – поднял голову Шерлок, изучавший смертельную рану на трупе.

– А может быть, ему для этого не хватало физической силы, – задумчиво закончил Рид.

Скрывая усмешку, Холмс опять наклонился к трупу, тихо произнеся:  
– Не очень-то ваш профиль вяжется с портретом задержанного. Вот как? А что вы сами можете сказать про преступника? – поинтересовался Морган.

– Что он соображает достаточно, чтобы понять: взрослую женщину можно убить в целях самозащиты, а вот маленького ребенка...

– При чем здесь самозащита? Он же нападал, а не оборонялся!

Уотсон заметил, что разговаривают только Рид и Морган, а главный в их группе напряженно прислушивается. Похоже, поработав один раз с Холмсом, Аарон Хотчнер оценил по достоинству способности детектива.

– В любом случае, – вступил в разговор судмедэксперт, – уже точно установлено, что следы зубов на шее женщины полностью совпадают со слепком с челюсти подозреваемого, Уильяма Джонса.

– А от чего она умерла? – наклонил голову Холмс, присматриваясь к медику, словно гончая, сделавшая стойку.

– Как от чего? Конечно, от обильного кровотечения, – растерялся тот. – Убийца перегрыз ей шейную артерию.

– Перегрыз? – поднял брови Холмс. – Ну, хорошо. А делали ли вы анализ крови на токсические вещества?

– Нет, зачем? Здесь вопрос ясен, – медик уже начал обороняться.

– А не стоило ли, например, посмотреть, не была ли жертва одурманена, не принимала ли она алкоголь перед смертью? Это помогло бы воссоздать картину преступления с особой точностью, – очень вежливо спросил Холмс.

– Сделайте, пожалуйста, анализ крови миссис Фергюсон, – медленно произнес Хотчнер, обращаясь к судмедэксперту, но глядя почему-то на Уотсона.

– И ребенка, – добавил Холмс.

– И ребенка, – послушно повторил начальник спецгруппы ФБР. Рид только нервно дернул плечами.

– И еще... – на этот раз непререкаемым тоном произнес Холмс. – Нам необходимо пообщаться с задержанным.

– Он не дает показаний, мы же вам уже говорили, – сказал Хотчнер.

– Вероятно, с доктором Уотсоном он все же захочет обменяться парой слов. Мы же вам уже говорили, – сарказм в тоне Холмса все же проскользнул, – что Джон и Уильям вместе служили. Боевое братство – это особый тип связи людей...

– Хорошо, используем и этот шанс, – кивнул тот. – Сейчас подозреваемый находится в полицейском управлении. От адвоката он отказался. И это неплохо – нам не придется выполнять различные формальности и ожидать всяких стряпчих.

~*~*~*~*~*~

От морга до полицейского управления оказалось недалеко – около двадцати минут езды. В полицейском минивэне Джон хотел сесть рядом с Шерлоком, но тот внезапно примостился рядом с притулившимся у окна Хотчнером. Уотсон как-то затормозил с размаху, затем, подумав, устроился на одиночном сиденье через проход. Морган сел рядом с водителем, а Рид – почему-то напротив и стал внимательно наблюдать, как англичанин перекидывается редкими фразами с американцем. Те говорили так тихо, что за шумом двигателя и дороги что-то расслышать было нереально. Вскоре Рид достал наушники, вставил их в уши и стал отсутствующим взглядом смотреть в окно. А Уотсон, убедившись, что Холмс с Хотчнером больше не разговаривают, тронул друга за плечо и перегнулся через проход.

– Мне кажется, – желая сделать комплимент другу, очень тихо сказал Уотсон, – что начальник этой группы ловит каждое твое слово.

– Он не хочет ставить под вопрос компетентность Моргана и Рида. Особенно Рида, – не особо заботясь, чтобы его никто не услышал, ответил Холмс. Но потом резко понизил голос, спросив:  
– Насколько вы были близки с Джонсом?

– Билл был моим самым близким другом там, на войне, – не сомневаясь, ответил Уотсон. Вместе с ним ответили сотни круглосуточных дежурств в палаточном госпитале и тот единственный раз, когда Билл Джонс вытаскивал его с поля боя, потерявшего сознание от болевого шока. Холмс помолчал, затем твердо сказал:  
– Тогда нам нужно... чтобы ты использовал на полную катушку все свое влияние на него. Он должен заговорить. Если то, о чем я думаю, в крови обнаружить не удастся, дела его будут очень плохи.

– Я постараюсь, – твердо ответил Уотсон.

– Если понадобится, напоминай ему все подробности вашей дружбы, – усмехнулся Холмс и сразу же поднялся, поскольку они достигли пункта назначения. тут Джона опять осенило, но слишком поздно.

– Эй! – сказал он в спину Холмсу. – Я не...

Только присутствие агентов ФБР заставило его прервать предложение на этом месте и не договорить «спал с ним».

~*~*~*~*~*~

Оговоренная встреча произошла в комнате для допросов – именно такой, какую Джон видел в американских полицейских боевиках: небольшое помещение со столом, стульями и зеркалом на стене – односторонним. Он ожидал, что их вдвоем впустят к Биллу, а ФБРовцы останутся наблюдать за происходящим снаружи. Но вся группа отправилась вместе с ними. Уотсон озадаченно оглянулся: что, черт возьми, происходит? Они разве не понимают, что в их присутствии Билл точно ничего не скажет?

Видимо, его удивление было так очевидно, что Хотчнер сказал:  
– Мы хотим еще понаблюдать за ним. И отследить реакцию на нас. Это важно.

По мнению Джона, важнее было бы, чтобы Билл заговорил с ним. Чтобы объяснил, почему не противится этим невозможным обвинениям. Но Уотсон промолчал и направился в комнату для допросов. Его боевой товарищ уже был там. Он сидел, опустив взгляд в стол, и молчал. На задержанном были кандалы. Именно кандалы, а не наручники – массивные металлические оковы на ногах.

Однако Джон все равно был убежден, что Уильям не способен на то, в чем его обвиняли. Поэтому он спокойно сел напротив друга. А вот остальная группа...

Шерлок встал у стены – так, чтобы видеть одновременно и подозреваемого, и всех допрашивающих. Рид намеревался было устроиться рядом с Джоном, однако Хотчнер оттер его плечом на стул сбоку. О Моргане он такой заботы не выказал. Вероятно, потому что тот даже на вид был гораздо способнее постоять за себя.

– Мистер Джонс, ваш старый друг, мистер Уотсон, попросил у нас о встрече с вами. Мы не могли ему отказать. Однако процедура требует нашего присутствия, чисто формального, поэтому просим не обращать на нас внимания. 

Тут Билл Джонс поднял голову и сказал хрипло, будто отвык говорить:  
– Хорошо, не буду.

Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Уотсону. И Джон вздрогнул: его приятель совсем не изменился. А это было плохо. Это было очень, очень плохо. 

Потому что Билл был совсем таким же, как тогда, на войне. У него был тот же лихорадочный блеск в глазах и неотступная решимость в плотно сжатых губах. И это значило только одно: от своего он не отступится ни за что. В тот же момент, как он увидел лицо Джонса, Уотсон был готов встать и при всех признать свое поражение. Но Билл неожиданно задал ему вопрос:  
– Джон, как ты здесь оказался? Неужели тебя специально вызвали из Лондона из-за меня?

Уотсон откашлялся:  
– Да. То есть, нет. Я сам специально вызвался. Я помню, что ты тогда сделал для меня. И я не верю в то, что ты можешь убить женщину. И, тем более, что ты можешь убить ребенка. Ты не такой, я знаю наверняка.

Уотсон ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Джонс рассмеется, таким же хриплым, каркающим смехом:  
– Ты здорово ошибаешься, Джон. Я могу убить ребенка, еще как могу.

Затем он обратился к остальным, вставая:  
– Требую прекратить встречу. Я все равно больше ничего не скажу.

Однако потом Уильям опять обернулся к Уотсону:  
– Не вмешивайся, позволь мне самому разобраться с этим, Джон. Я все сделаю, как надо, обещаю.

И тут Холмс отклеился от стены, шагнув к подозреваемому, и спросил с настоящим интересом в голосе:  
– Когда вы собираетесь это сделать, Билл? Когда, скажите?! 

Джонс с изумлением воззрился на долговязую нелепую фигуру, непохожую на стереотипный образ бравого агента ФБР. Затем усмехнулся и произнес:  
– Придет время.

Больше он не сказал ни слова, пока его не увели.

Оставшиеся в комнате для допросов детективы некоторое время молчали, собираясь с мыслями. Затем Морган откашлялся:  
– По-моему, все ясно. Он сам признал, что может убить ребенка.

– Он не сказал, какого именно, – тут же отозвался Холмс.

– Он имел в виду абстрактного ребенка, – нахмурился Рид, который после допроса был необычайно молчалив.

– О, вовсе нет, – ответил Шерлок и направился к выходу, где их уже поджидал офицер полиции, тот самый, который встречал их у входа.

– Агент Хотчнер, – произнес он. – Вам звонил главный судмедэксперт. Он почему-то решил, что после морга вы отправились на место преступления, и поехал туда с результатами анализов крови. Говорит, там что-то странное. Если вы поедете сейчас в дом Фергюсонов, то там его перехватите.

Хотчнер вздрогнул, потому что Холмс громко хлопнул в ладоши:  
– Йес!! – выкрикнул он. – Я так и знал. Поехали туда, быстро. И надо захватить Джонса. Вы с ума сошли? – вежливо поинтересовался Хотчнер. – Вы же видели, что он не желает разговаривать.

– Он захочет поехать и даже будет разговаривать, если вы передадите ему вот это, – он огляделся, схватил с ближайшего стола ручку и небольшой листок бумаги и быстро написал на нем несколько слов.

Хотчнер взял записку, прочитал и без слов отдал офицеру, который понял безмолвный приказ.

– Вы хотите сказать, что догадываетесь, какие странности в анализе крови жертвы? – спросил Рид, вскидывая подбородок.

– Не догадываюсь, – четко ответил Шерлок, – знаю. И могу рассказать об этом, прежде чем результат исследования будет обнародован. Но только в присутствии Джонса.

И он большими шагами понесся к минивэну. А за ним, виновато оглянувшись, побежал Уотсон, в котором вновь загорелась надежда.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Шерлок нервно вышагивал по кабинету Фергюсона: три шага вправо, поворот у камина, три шага влево до широкого подоконника, уставленного горшками с весьма неказистыми цветами, снова поворот…

Уотсон спокойно наблюдал за ним, сидя в углу на диване, сам Роберт Фергюсон, казалось, пребывал в не меньшем возбуждении, чем сыщик, но проявлялось это разве что в нервном постукивании пальцев о столешницу. Рид злился, Джей Джей устало потирала лицо, а эксперт, приехавший на место преступления ради встречи с командой следователей, по всей видимости, получал от происходящего истинное удовольствие. Мужчина жадно разглядывал участников действа, плотно прижимая к груди конверт с тем самым результатом анализа крови. 

Наконец, дверь в кабинет отворилась, и на пороге появились Хотчнер и Морган, которые вели под руки Билла Джонса, тот был в наручниках и кандалах. Увидев Билла, Роберт Фергюсон взревел как раненный медведь и вскочил с места, но Шерлок остановил его взмахом ладони:  
– Мистер Фергюсон, мы с вами договаривались. Вы даете мне возможность высказаться и проверить свои догадки, а после, если у вас останется такое желание, можете задушить мистера Джонса хоть голыми руками.

– Убийца, мерзавец, – прошипел хозяин дома, но все же сел обратно в свое кресло, продолжая буравить главного подозреваемого ненавидящим взглядом.

– Итак, мистер Холмс, – откашлявшись, начал спецагент Хотчнер деловым тоном. – Мы выполнили вашу просьбу и привезли Уильяма Джонса. Не поделитесь ли вы теперь своими соображениями по поводу этого дела?

– С большим удовольствием, – тут же согласился Холмс. – Могу с уверенностью сказать вам: мистер Джонс ни в чем не виноват.

– Я знал, я это знал! – воскликнул Уотсон.

Спенсер Рид только хмыкнул:  
– Мистер Холмс, не сочтите за труд сообщить нам детали. Боюсь, одного вашего слова тут недостаточно.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Шерлок. – Главное доказательство в пользу невиновности мистера Джонса вы найдете в этом конверте, – сыщик указал на бумаги в руках патологоанатома.

Хотчнер немедленно схватил протянутый ему конверт и вскрыл его одним движением, вытянув сложенный вчетверо лист. Он пробежал глазами три строчки официального заключения, нахмурился, недоверчиво взглянув на Холмса, перечитал снова и протянул бланк с печатями Риду:  
– Это, разумеется, очень странно, но я не представляю, как данный факт поможет оправдать Уильяма Джонса, – сказал спецагент, обращаясь к Шерлоку.

Гениальный сыщик закатил глаза:  
– Ну почему я вечно должен все всем разжевывать? Мистер Фергюсон, Уильям вовсе не собирался убивать вашего ребенка, он пытался его…

– Спасти, – закончил вместо него Спенсер. 

– Именно! – Шерлок обернулся. – Ну наконец-то я начинаю понимать, что нашел в вас агент Хотчнер, мистер Рид.

– Как я польщен вашей похвалой, мистер Шерлок, такая честь для меня, – язвительно парировал Спенсер.

– Постойте, как это он не хотел убить, я же своими глазами видел, – ошарашенно спросил Фергюсон.

– Очень просто, – продолжил Холмс. – В этом конверте результаты токсикологического анализа крови вашей жены. Я не знаю, что именно в нем, могу только предположить, – он повернулся к агенту Хотчнеру. – Кураре? Стрихнин?

– Детальный анализ займет не меньше недели, пока известно только, что в крови миссис Фергюсон обнаружена смесь из растительных токсинов, паучьего и змеиного ядов в дозе, превышающей смертельную в десятки раз.

– Замечательно, – просиял Шерлок. – Все еще ничего не понимаете, мистер Фергюсон? 

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Ладно, тогда продолжим. Я предположил, что ваша жена и младший сын подверглись нападению, в результате которого яд попал им в кровь через укол в шею. Предположим, мистер Джонс был свидетелем нападения, либо Кэролайн успела позвать на помощь. Будучи врачом, да еще и побывав в Афганистане, где множество ядовитых животных, он прекрасно знал, как нужно поступить. Яд необходимо высосать из ранки вместе с кровью. Естественно, первым делом он кинулся к Кэролайн, организм взрослого человека сопротивляется яду лучше организма младенца. Но здесь дело осложнилось тем, что выстрел, который планировалось свести к незаметному уколу, оказался не той силы, на которую убийца рассчитывал. Один из ваших «ослабленных» арбалетов оказался весьма устойчив к влиянию времени. Стрела перебила несчастной женщине важные кровеносные сосуды. С ребенком злодей действовал куда аккуратнее. Однако, на удачу убийцы, подоспел мистер Джонс, который бросился на помощь женщине. Высасывая яд, он оставил на ее шее следы зубов, приведшие в замешательство экспертов. Они решили, что это он перегрыз жертве шею. Проблемой стало и то, что миссис Фергюсон сопротивлялась своему спасителю. Она отбивалась, умоляя бросить ее и спасти ребенка. Она была настоящей матерью, мистер Фергюсон. Наверное, она говорила, что без малыша ей все равно не жить. И мистер Джонс послушал ее. Он спасал ребенка в тот момент, когда вы его обнаружили. Пока все верно, мистер Джонс? – обратился к мужчине в кандалах Шерлок.

Тот лишь коротко кивнул:  
– Да.

– Теперь об оружии. Думаю, вы уже догадались, что убийца пользовался острием отравленной перуанской стрелы. Их в доме достаточно, а яд, как известно, может сохраняться веками. Миниатюрная стрела. Идеальное орудие преступления. Крохотный укол мало кто заметит, а симптомы таковы, что смерть выглядит природной. Внезапная остановка сердца. Едва ли кому-то в голову придет проверить кровь на токсины.

– Интересно узнать, как эта мысль возникла у вас, – с любопытством поинтересовался молчавший до этого Морган.

– Собака! – сообщил Холмс. – Когда мы с доктором Уотсоном проходили мимо нее в комнату, где было совершено убийство, пес залаял, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Это же нонсенс: собака таких размеров, что может запросто откусить нежеланным гостям руку или что поважнее, никогда не постесняется продемонстрировать себя во всей красе и напугать своим внезапным появлением. Но она и не шелохнулась. Этому может быть лишь одно объяснение, ей тяжело ходить, верно? – он посмотрел на Фергюсона.

– Да, но Бакстер очень старый, мы думали, в этом все дело.

– Ваш пес стал жертвой экспериментов убийцы. Пробой пера. Преступнику было необходимо узнать, действует ли яд. Думаю, собаку укололи в мышцу, поэтому она не погибла, а лишь тяжело заболела. Убийца сделал вывод, что колоть следует туда, где кровеносные сосуды расположены ближе к поверхности. Например, в шею.

– Ваша версия выглядит правдоподобной, Шерлок, – медленно произнес Хотчнер. – Хотелось бы узнать, кто же, по вашему мнению, убил Кэролайн Фергюсон и совершил покушение на жизнь ее сына?

– А вот это самое интересное, – Шерлок расплылся в полубезумной улыбке и в два шага очутился возле Уильяма. – Скажите, мистер Джонс, зачем вы солгали мистеру Фергюсону о необходимости вашего присутствия в доме?

– По просьбе Кэролайн. Она хотела, чтобы я был рядом, – после небольшой паузы ответил мужчина.

– Зачем? – скорее прошептал, чем произнес Роберт Фергюсон.

– Чтобы защитить ее от вашего старшего сына, Джекки, – безапелляционно заявил Шерлок.

На целую минуту в комнате воцарилась тишина. Фергюсон пытался осмыслить сказанную Шерлоком фразу, спецагенты переглядывались, обмениваясь понятными лишь им одним знаками, Уильям Джонс стоял с закрытыми глазами, низко опустив голову.

Первым очнулся хозяин дома:  
– Что за бред вы несете, Джекки обожал Кэролайн, да и рождению малыша очень радовался. 

– Я увидел другое, – возразил Шерлок. – Когда вы провожали нас в детскую, я видел, как лицо вашего сына на миг исказилось от ярости и безудержной ревности, едва вы сказали, что идете ко второму сыну. Он позволял себе выказывать истинные эмоции только в те моменты, когда думал, что его никто не видит. Однако его лицо во всей красе злобы и бешенства отразилось в оконном стекле, и я его заметил. Возможно, он завидовал тому, что младший ребенок здоров, или просто боялся потерять вас, но факт остается фактом. Ваш первенец – убийца. Я полагаю, это далеко не первая его попытка расправиться с конкурентами, претендующими на ваше внимание. Думаю, Кэролайн однажды застала его за попыткой навредить ребенку и с тех пор боялась. 

– Вы знали? – дрожащими губами спросил Роберт Фергюсон, обращаясь к Уильяму.

Тот кивнул:  
– Да, она рассказала мне год назад. Я пытался поговорить с Джекки, пару раз даже влепил ему затрещину, в надежде, что он будет меня бояться и не посмеет тронуть малыша. Но месяц назад Джекки будто сошел с ума, он подменил смесь в бутылочке на разогретую до кипения, в результате чего у малыша был обожжен весь рот. В случившемся обвинили мисс Уоррен, но она была ни при чем. Джекки угрожал Кэролайн, что убьет ее и ребенка, если они немедленно не покинут дом, и тогда миссис Фергюсон попросила меня найти предлог, чтобы пожить здесь какое-то время, пока она не решит, что делать дальше. Она надеялась, что мое присутствие не позволит Джекки совершить то, что он запланировал.

– Но почему же Кэролайн мне ничего не сказала? – по щекам Роберта катились слезы.

– Она боялась причинить вам боль. Кэролайн знала, как дорог вам Джекки, она знала, что это известие разобьет вам сердце.

– А вы, вы почему молчали? И тогда, и сейчас?

– Это вполне объяснимо, – вмешался в разговор Холмс. – Тогда она взяла с вас слово, верно? – Уильям кивнул. – А сейчас – ваше военное прошлое подсказало мне причину, по которой вы отказывались говорить. Хотели отомстить. Так, как принято на войне. Кровь за кровь, я прав?

Джонс опустил глаза.

– Кстати, мисс Уоррен тоже была в курсе. Поэтому сейчас она и не оставляет малыша одного ни на секунду, – добавил Шерлок.

Хотчнер выдохнул. Только сейчас он понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

– Вот и все, – подытожил Холмс. – Дело раскрыто.

– Я хочу поговорить с Джекки, – Фергюсон поднялся и, шатаясь, побрел к двери, глядя себе под ноги. 

Агент Хотчнер сделал молниеносный знак Моргану, тот едва заметно кивнул в ответ.

– Боюсь, я буду вынужден присутствовать при вашем разговоре, мистер Фергюсон, – обратился он к Роберту, но тот никак не отреагировал. Агент Морган проводил мужчину полным сочувствия взглядом и покинул кабинет вслед за ним.

На каминной полке размеренно тикали часы, послушно отмеряя для всех обитателей дома секунды жизни, которая теперь уже никогда не будет прежней. Рядом с часами примостилась фотография в древней, как и все вокруг, рамке. Улыбающийся глава семейства, немного полноватый, но, к его огромному счастью, не утративший от этого импозантности, молодая женщина с черными прямыми волосами и проглядывающими индейскими чертами, белокожий и светловолосый мальчик-подросток, прижимающийся к отцовскому плечу со всей любовью и нежностью, на какую способен, и малыш пары месяцев от роду, глядящий на мир своими широко раскрытыми глазками и прочно вцепившийся рукой в погремушку… 

Уотсон с огромным трудом подавил в себе желание отвернуть фотографию лицом к стене.

– Ну, что ж, поздравляю тебя, Шерлок, это было поразительно, – Аарон Хотчнер подошел к сыщику, чтобы пожать ему руку.

– Ничего поразительного, – категорично заявил Спенсер. – Он просто тыкал пальцем в небо – ни анализа, ни доказательств. Стоило хоть одой из гипотез не подтвердиться, рухнула бы вся теория.

– Удивительно, но все гипотезы оказались верны, – парировал Шерлок.

– И все равно, – не унимался Рид. – Не вижу для вас повода гордиться, что вы решили это дело раньше нас. Как вы могли заметить, я догадался о невиновности мистера Джонса в ту же секунду, как вскрыл конверт.

– Именно! – воскликнул Холмс. – Чувствуете разницу? Мне не только не потребовалось узнавать результаты анализов, но и сделать их догадался только я, вам не хватило на это смекалки.

– Да что вы. Не хватило смекалки, – Спенсер сделал шаг вперед и гордо вздернул голову вверх. – Скажите, мистер Холмс, если вы настолько гениальны, как же так вышло, что для полиции Британии вы словно кость в горле? Что ж они не спешат видеть вас в своих рядах?

– Как любопытно, – сощурившись, протянул Холмс. – Моя интуиция подсказывает, что в вас говорит одно не слишком приятное чувство. С вашего позволения, я бы назвал его ревностью. Вы, агент Рид, были совершенно спокойны, пока я раскрывал обстоятельства дела, но стоило Аарону восхититься моим талантом, вы сразу проявили агрессию. С учетом данного факта, а также других особенностей вашего поведения, которые я, несомненно, заметил, могу предположить, что ваше стремление получать одобрение от агента Хотчнера имеет сексуальный подтекст, – елейным голосом произнес Шерлок и расплылся в довольной улыбке, наблюдая, как Спенсер стремительно краснеет от ярости.

Однако причина злости агента Рида была весьма оригинальна:  
– Аарона, значит? И насколько же близко вы знакомы, если называете агента Хотчнера по имени? – прошипел он.

– Как и всегда, я оказался прав, – притворно вздохнул Шерлок. – Знаете, агент Рид, иногда бывает весьма утомительно обладать такой развитой интуицией, способностью анализировать факты и делать выводы. Это довольно скучно, читать людей словно записки на холодильнике.

– Вот как, – Спенсер, наконец, взял себя в руки. Он одернул жилетку и откинул назад светлую прядь волос. – Тогда скажите мне, мистер Холмс, как же вы умудряетесь быть таким всевидящим в вопросах, касающихся других, и при этом оставаться совершенно слепым относительно того, что происходит у вас под носом? – он прошелся по комнате и остановился в шаге от Уотсона. – Что происходит, в том числе, с вами самим? Вы бросаетесь через океан, потому что ваш друг решил слетать на помощь боевому товарищу. Вы наблюдаете за их встречей с таким инквизиторским лицом, словно стремитесь кого-то уличить в супружеской неверности. Вы не замечаете, что ваш друг не сводит с вас глаз, потому что ослеплены своей ревностью. Вы так стремитесь продемонстрировать, насколько интеллектуально превосходите всех остальных и заработать восхищение доктора Уотсона… – голос Рида внезапно стал похож на холмсовский саркастичный, – что ваши поступки имеют сексуальный подтекст.

– Знаете, мистер Рид, подобные нелепые намеки заставляют меня сомневаться в вашей разумности, – Шерлок с притворным сожалением поцокал языком. 

– В моей разумности? – переспросил Спенсер. – Да у меня айкью 187, не думаю, что вы можете таким похвастаться.

– Айкью? Полагаю, это тот тест, в котором скорость поворота извилин в вашей голове определяется по умению складывать двузначные числа и выбирать квадратики с верной штриховкой? – Холмс хмыкнул. – Я едва не умер со скуки на третьем вопросе, но у меня нет ни единого сомнения, что пройди я тест до конца, мой айкью оказался бы гораздо больше вашего!

– Так, мальчики, – вмешалась Джей Джей, вклиниваясь между двумя не на шутку разошедшимися парнями, похожими на двух молодых питбулей, сцепившихся за территорию. – Меряться размерами будете в другой раз. Дело решено, и это самое главное.

– Точно, – опомнился Уотсон. – Нам пора, Шерлок, идем, – он подошел к Холмсу и принялся подталкивать его к выходу. – Было приятно познакомиться, господа.

– И дама, – тихо поправила Джей Джей, но Джон с Шерлоком ее уже не услышали.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Как всегда, Холмс шагал впереди, а Джон его догонял – за размашистыми шагами Шерлока успеть можно было только рысцой.

– Ну вот, – тоскливо размышлял Уотсон, – как и обычно, все закончилось на самом интересном месте. Я сейчас узнал кое-что увлекательное, этот подросток, выдающий себя за агента, вроде говорил убедительно. А Шерлок пропустил все мимо ушей, и мы опять возвращаемся в Лондон к старой рутине: нам скучно, мы стреляем в потолок и забиваем холодильник отрезанными головами.

Но они не успели далеко уйти, на пороге их остановил голос Аарона Хотчнера:  
– Шерлок, задержись, пожалуйста! На пару слов!

И, хотя обращался он только к Холмсу, начальник специальной группы ФБР не возразил, когда к ним подошел и Уотсон. После недолгого, но весьма насыщенного общения с агентом у Джона возникло определенное впечатление о нем, как о человеке, который редко выпускает свои эмоции наружу. Однако сейчас этот мужчина с привлекательным, но слишком хмурым лицом почему-то постоянно потирал руки, как будто ему до смерти хотелось что-то сказать, но он не осмеливался. А ведь могло показаться, что у него в активном словаре частица «не» со словом «осмеливается» являются несочетаемыми.

– Вы сейчас собираетесь улетать в Англию? – спросил Хотчнер.

Холмс даже удивился постановке вопроса:  
– Несомненно. Мои земляки за это время наверняка совершили куда более изощренные преступления. Во всяком случае, на Мориарти я всегда могу рассчитывать.  
Его собеседник, видимо, не поняв, что это шутка, продолжил на полном серьезе: Но ты же понимаешь, что полиции необходимо зафиксировать твои свидетельские показания, тебе придется присутствовать в суде... чтобы хотя бы рассказать о том взгляде, который ты увидел на лице Джекки...

– Какая чепуха, – нетерпеливо сказал Холмс и впервые за все это время посмотрел на своего верного спутника. – Я начинаю думать, что наш Лестрейд не так уж и глуп. Он никогда не утомлял меня всей этой ересью, иначе бы я просто не брался за новые расследования для него. Хотя не исключено, что мой старший брат мог бы и надавить на меня, особенно сейчас, когда он нашел с инспектором общий язык... О, что за лирика! В общем, я надеюсь, что ваши ребята сообразят, кому озвучить мои показания, потому что я здесь появлюсь еще раз только в том случае, если меня привезут на президентском самолете. У вас же президентское правление, если я не ошибаюсь?

Джон закрыл лицо ладонью, услышав этот вопрос.  
– Что? – развел руками Шерлок. – Монархия? Я что-то пропустил в новостях?

Не веря в искренность Холмса ни на секунду – тот наверняка просто хотел показать, что США ему сугубо фиолетовы, – Джон вздохнул:  
– Вы могли бы решить сейчас некоторые... организационные моменты, а я бы успел попрощаться с Биллом...

Шерлок смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, наклонив голову, изучающе, затем отрезал:  
– Чушь. Дело было пустяковое. Даже наши друзья из ФБР докопались бы до истины, если бы были внимательнее и догадались сделать анализ крови. Думаю, Джонс сможет послать тебе благодарственную эсэмэску. А денег ты от друга все равно не примешь.

– Безошибочно, – потряс головой Джон. Возразить ему было нечего.

– А мне что делать? – буркнул Хотчнер раздраженно. – С этими твоими безошибочными выводами, мистер Всезнайка? Я, между прочим, женат. 

\- Ну, женат ты, положим, сейчас уже номинально. Во всяком случае, с женой своей вместе не живешь. Она упрекала тебя, что ты слишком много времени проводишь на работе, так? Вот и продолжай: работай, рядом с мужчиной, который тебе очень нравится. Будешь получать двойное удовольствие, – Шерлок словно хотел что-то добавить, но потом только махнул рукой и отвернулся, чтобы уйти. Сделав шаг, он внезапно вернулся назад и сообщил остолбеневшему Хотчнеру:  
– А вообще, я самый неподходящий во всем мире человек, чтобы спрашивать у меня совета в делах подобного рода, – и подмигнул, а затем все-таки отправился прочь.

– И это тоже верно, – кивнул Уотсон, отправляясь вслед за ним.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Все время, пока выполнялись последние формальности по завершению расследования и передачи дела в прокуратуру (Фергюсон нанял Джекки самого лучшего адвоката, но еще раз разговаривать с сыном при этом отказался наотрез), пока группа летела обратно в Квантико, агенты Рид и Хотчнер предпочитали не встречаться глазами. Даже обращались друг к другу исключительно по «производственной» надобности... впрочем, разве раньше было иначе?

Поэтому наедине они остались только на третьи сутки после того, как один высоченный придурок открыл им глаза на истинную природу их отношений. Они всегда покидали кабинет последними и обычно довольствовались формальным прощанием, но сейчас оба чувствовали, что им необходимо поговорить и расставить точки над i.

– Агент Рид.

– Агент Хотчнер.

Спенсер и Аарон остановились друг напротив друга, но на расстоянии, и произнесли фамилии друг друга одновременно, по поводу чего потом неловко улыбнулись.

– Нам надо поговорить, – сказал Хотчнер, глядя на приклеенный к монитору компьютера желтый стикер. Рид только быстро-быстро закивал.

– Я не гей, – сообщил Аарон.

– Это очевидно, – затараторил Рид. – Любой профайлер, работающий с вами, не сомневался бы в вашей сексуальной ориентации. И дело не только в том, что вы женаты, а... – он сбился и завершил расстроенно. – Я тоже не гей. Хотя это, вероятно, менее очевидно.

Хотчнер сделал шаг вперед:  
– Но у меня... был опыт связи с мужчиной.

– О, – только и произнес Рид. Его рот так и остался в форме этой буквы на полминуты. – У меня... не было, – сказал он наконец.

– А какой-то другой опыт был? – мягко поинтересовался его начальник, подбираясь еще ближе.

Рид не ответил – вместо него просигналил румянец, покрывший его скулы.

– Впрочем, неважно, – спас его Аарон. – У нас, несомненно, есть взаимный интерес друг к другу. Когда о нем упомянули, и я все проанализировал и... это очевидно. Но он ни к чему нас не обязывает.

– Да, – опять затараторил Рид, радуясь выходу из неловкой ситуации. – Он обусловлен стрессовыми ситуациями, которые заставляют нас чувствовать себя командой, замкнутым кругом общения, рождающим тесные связи, преимущественно мужской средой... Это ситуативный... интерес...

– Холмс сказал, что лучшим выходом из этого было бы продолжать работать вместе, наслаждаясь общением с нравящимся тебе человеком, – медленно сказал Хотчнер.

– Конечно! – с наигранным энтузиазмом ответил Рид. – Это в самом деле замечательный выход, который решает все проблемы...

– Но мне больше нравится другой, – прервал его Хотчнер и, шагнув вплотную к агенту Риду, положил ему ладонь на затылок и, слегка наклонив голову поцеловал в губы.

**~Эпилог~**

Волшебным рождественским утром, не таким снежным, как хотелось бы, а по-британски дождливым, но от этого не менее прекрасным, Джон был жестоко разбужен увесистым толчком в плечо:  
– Просыпайся, эй!

Шерлок без спроса уселся прямиком на кровать и принялся теребить Уотсона, нависнув над ним:  
– Ну, проснись же, Джон! – нетерпеливо повторил он.

– Что тебе? – сонно пробормотал Уотсон, пытаясь зарыться поглубже в одеяло.

– Во-первых, с Рождеством. А во-вторых, ты никогда не угадаешь, что приготовил для меня добрый Санта в этот раз! Именно то, чего мне так не хватало.

– Тактичность? – саркастически приподнял бровь Джон, так и не разлепив глаза.

– Такти… – Шерлок досадливо цокнул языком. – Перестань быть таким занудой. Тебе понравится, поверь. Давай, подвинься, тут холодно. Миссис Хадсон в последнее время слишком экономит на отоплении, – он забрался на кровать с ногами, плотнее запахнув полы длинного халата, синего в чопорную английскую полоску, и под аккомпанемент уотсоновского бурчания отобрал у того добрую половину одеяла. Бедняга Джон свернулся калачиком, пытаясь уместиться под оставшейся ему частью.

– Говори уже, – смирился Уотсон, окончательно потеряв надежду укрыть и спину, и мерзнущие стопы одновременно. – Все равно ведь не отстанешь.

– О, ну наконец-то! – мгновенно оживился сыщик. – Джон, это лучший рождественский подарок в моей жизни! Нет, я помню, было здорово, когда в семь лет мама подарила мне набор юного детектива, вот только я, разумеется, нашел его задолго до праздника и успел изучить вдоль и поперек, и поэтому, когда обнаружил его утром в Рождество под елкой, мне было уже вовсе не так интересно. Но то, что я получил сегодня – это просто восхитительно! – он мечтательно прикусил губу.

– И сегодня это… – подбодрил его окончательно проснувшийся Уотсон.

– Труп!!! – просиял Шерлок.

Джон подпрыгнул в постели и резко сел, путаясь в пододеяльнике:  
– У нас в доме труп? – с ужасом прошептал он. Сыщик не ответил, сияя, как начищенный медяк. Уотсон судорожно огляделся по сторонам и прислушался. На первом этаже миссис Хадсон возилась на кухне, гремела посудой и напевала себе под нос рождественскую мелодию. – Шерлок, у нас труп под елкой? – неверяще повторил Джон Уотсон.

Холмс снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Джон, если бы ты умел мыслить логически, как я, и применять дедукцию, ты бы никогда не задал такого глупого вопроса. Потому что сразу бы понял, что в самой его формулировке присутствует заведомо ложное условие. У нас же нет елки!

Уотсон медленно выдохнул и схватился за сердце, а затем сердито свел брови:  
– Я так понимаю, только это и спасло нашу квартиру от трупа в подарочной упаковке. Санта просто не знал, куда его положить, – он подтянул колени к груди и попытался отодвинуть Шерлока, чтобы свесить ноги на пол, но тот и не думал освобождать его кровать. – Пусти, – сказал Джон и гневно посмотрел на вольготно рассевшегося сыщика.

– Неа, – спокойно отозвался Шерлок. – Сперва расскажу тебе, что за дело. Серийный убийца, который охотится на женщин, держит их в плену, а затем убивает и топит в Темзе, привязывая к лодыжке герметичную емкость с запиской. Уже третий труп, Джон, как тебе такое? Это станет самым громким расследованием в моей карьере!

– Рад за тебя, – буркнул Уотсон и вновь попытался сдвинуть Холмса: – Видимо, вампир в Новом Орлеане тебе показался недостаточно интересным. Ну, пусти меня уже!

– То происшествие было банальным до оскомины, твой дружок сам создал себе проблемы тем, что решил молчать. А это действительно захватывающее дело, неужели тебе не интересно? – расстроился Шерлок.

На лестнице раздались шаги.

– Мальчики, оладьи готовы, – крикнула миссис Хадсон, подойдя к двери. – Спускайтесь быстрее, пока они горячие.

– Мы не можем, у нас труп, – мигом отозвался Холмс. 

Женщина что-то беззлобно фыркнула и начала спускаться вниз по ступенькам.

– Вот видишь, из-за тебя я даже оладьи рождественским утром поесть не могу, – констатировал Джон.

Холмс от его упреков начал скисать на глазах.

– Мне казалось, ты обрадуешься. Талантливые маньяки с хорошей фантазией встречаются теперь очень редко, а тут такой подарок, – он ссутулил плечи и совершенно по-детски надул губы.

Джон с трудом сдержал улыбку. Злиться на такого Шерлока, все еще помятого со сна, с вихрами нерасчесанных темных волос, сидящего по-турецки в его кровати, было совершенно невозможно.

– Да, но это твой подарок, – произнес он, склонив голову набок. – А мне Санта что-нибудь принес?

– Тебе? – растерялся сыщик. – А тебе не хватило того, что я гениально добрался до истины в Новом Орлеане? И из-за этого мы успели домой к Рождеству? И вообще, я думал, подарок общий, и мы вместе займемся расследованием.

– О, ну конечно, за Новый Орлеан спасибо, хотя, как ты говоришь, он не был большой проблемой. А насчет остального… Лужи крови, опасные преступники, погоня и шанс быть убитым в любую секунду – судя по всему, Санта посчитал, что в прошлом году я был не слишком хорошим мальчиком.

– А что ты хочешь? – оживился Холмс. – Только скажи, я все сделаю. Хочешь, уберу череп с камина? Или вытащу фрагменты мумии из морозильника? 

– Думаю, мой подарок тоже должен быть на двоих, – произнес Джон после недолгих раздумий. – Только, надеюсь, он обойдется без кровопролития.

– Да? – настороженно спросил Шерлок.

– Ты помнишь, что сказал нам агент Рид в особняке Фергюсонов? – Уотсон впился взглядов в лицо друга, ловя на нем эмоции.

Тот внезапно отвел глаза:  
– Ту ересь по поводу айкью я отказываюсь вспоминать, – хмыкнул он, – эта американская придумка с коэффициентом интеллекта – полная чепуха. Наша миссис Хадсон может быть гениальна в кулинарии и ничего не смыслить в астрономии, но это не будет значить, что она…

– Я не об этом, – нетерпеливо перебил его Уотсон, придвигаясь ближе. – То, что он сказал по поводу нас с тобой? Сколько процентов правды было в его догадке?

– Чепуха, – неубедительно ответил Холмс, – мне совершенно не нужно демонстрировать кому-то свое интеллектуальное превосходство, оно и так слишком заметно…

– Шерлок… – повысил голос Джон.

– Ему просто хотелось передразнить меня…

– Шерлок!

Холмс вздохнул, затем посмотрел в глаза маленькому доктору:  
– На сто процентов.

Джон улыбнулся и придвинулся поближе, по-хозяйски обнимая Шерлока за талию. Он наклонился вперед и осторожно поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Затем слегка отстранился в ожидании реакции сыщика, но, так ее и не дождавшись, осмелел окончательно и поцеловал его еще раз, теперь уже намного напористее, проникая языком в горячий рот и с удивлением обнаруживая, что Холмс отвечает.

С трудом оторвавшись от мягких губ, Уотсон ухмыльнулся, глядя на раскрасневшегося мужчину, который инстинктивно потянулся за новым поцелуем:  
– Ну и как ощущения? – поинтересовался он.

– Весьма интригующие. Это как, как… – Шерлок задумался, подбирая слова.

– Как расследовать дело о Джеке Потрошителе? – подсказал Джон с улыбкой.

– Скорее, о Бостонском Душителе, для Джека пока еще слабовато, – вынес свой вердикт Холмс.

– Ничего, скоро доберемся и до Джека, – многозначительно пообещал Джон и откинулся на подушку.

Миссис Хадсон успела домыть оставшиеся после жарки оладий сковородки, полить десяток цветов в горшках, расставленных по всей кухне и гостиной, и даже пролистать добрую половину своей кулинарной книги в поисках рецепта, подходящего для праздничного стола, к тому моменту, когда Шерлок Холмс внезапно отпрянул от распростертого под ним на кровати доктора Джона Уотсона:  
– Джон, не подумай, что я имею что-то против, скорее наоборот, – Шерлок облизал припухшие губы. – Но как же труп? 

Уотсон приподнялся на локтях, поправляя сползающую с плеч полурасстегнутую пижамную рубашку, и чмокнул сыщика в так удачно открытую шею, на которой уже красовалась парочка более грубых отметин:  
– Шерлок, – начал он, едва справившись с дыханием, – труп никуда не уйдет. Можешь мне поверить, я все-таки неплохой врач.

Поразмыслив не больше пары секунд, великий сыщик Британии, да что там Британии – всего мира, Шерлок Холмс со спокойной совестью улегся обратно, накрывая их с Джоном одеялом. Уотсон сказал, что не уйдет – значит, не уйдет. Уж что-что, а профессиональные качества Джона никаких сомнений у Шерлока не вызывали.

**~Конец~**


End file.
